Sleepless
by Starbee
Summary: Finding himself unable to sleep, Bluestreak takes to wandering the halls of the Ark, discovering that help can come from one of the least likely of mechs.


Poor Blue. In a lot of the fics I read, he seems to have so many nightmares, I'm quite sure that were he a human he would be terrified to sleep. Know I would be. Anyway, thought I'd write this out 'bout my favourite Datsun, even though it's probably already floatin' about out here.

Disclaimer: No own Transformers.

--

_Okay Blue, you can do this._

As Bluestreak stared at his berth, his optics flickered with exhaustion. Rubbing a hand against his cheek, something he had seen Spike do, Bluestreak willed himself to take those two steps to his berth.

Two steps.

_You can do this._

Cycling air shakily, Bluestreak lifted a foot, hesitated, lowered it. Stayed in place.

Stayed where it was safe, where that dream wouldn't get him, wouldn't chase him around.

Wouldn't taunt him with the deathly silence that pushed against his spark.

Letting out a tiny groan Bluestreak scrubbed the back of his head furiously, as if washing that dream away, off of him and onto the floor where he could just step on it and crush it and make it go away.

Make it go away forever.

_You can't do this. _Bluestreak moaned, his optics squeezing shut as fluids leaked out, the cybertronian form of frustrated tears.

_You're just a simple fool, too afraid to sleep. Too afraid, you're just a coward! _The voice was seething, no longer reassuring, sweet, alluring. It was vicious, dripping with venom and Bluestreak shivered in his spot, his hands scrubbing at his arms.

Looking at the berth with renewed fear, Bluestreak shuffled back, back toward the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

It was safe here, where the warm light took away the fear and the hurt and warmed him. Deciding that sleep could wait, despite the warning sign flashing against his display, telling him to sleep, Bluestreak made his way down to the break area.

Very few Autobots would be around, especially this late, but Bluestreak took comfort in the fact that there would always be someone up, whether it be a sooty Wheeljack waiting for his lab to air out or Ratchet, who just needed to get out of his medbay for a bit.

Sometimes, if he were lucky, Bumblebee or Jazz would be up, winding down after some infiltration mission and watching television on Teletraan.

Other times, like tonight, no one was in the room, the area dark and as foreboding as his room.

_Afraid of this room too, huh? _

"Shut up." He snarled, hitting the side of his head so viciously he had to step back, his optics fizzing momentarily before flickering back to normal. Shaking his head Bluestreak turned his back on this room, once again wandering the base in search of something to drive him to sleep.

"Bluestreak, what the slag are you doing up?" Bluestreak yelped, jumping into the air and turning, stumbling as he did and falling into a large heap on the floor. Groaning, Bluestreak rubbed his helm and stared at the white feet before him.

His optics travelling upward he grinned sheepishly up at the angry Ratchet, waving to the medic while silently cursing himself. "Oh, hello Ratchet. It's a lovely night, isn't it? It's all pretty outside and dark and the stars are all nice and-"

"Can it Blue. What are you doing up? You should be recharging!" Running a cursory scan over the gunner, who was still on the floor, the medic's expression darkened. "Your power levels are dangerously low. Go back to your room and recharge."

Bluestreak opened his mouth, wanting to tell the ornery medic, _anyone_, that if he tried to sleep in that berth the nightmares would come, so dark and frightening it left him shaking when he awoke, his systems heaving as they tried to cool down the frightened gunner.

_Forget it, he'll laugh. You'll be a laughing stock. And you know why? Because you're a coward._

So instead, the words ringing in his head, screaming to come out, Bluestreak stood up and left, bidding goodnight silently to the mech.

Bluestreak made his way to the door of his room, standing outside the dull gray panelling as he mustered up the courage to face his berth.

_You can't._

Sighing, Bluestreak rested his head against the cold, unfriendly panelling, hitting his head against it in an off rhythm.

"Hey now, that's not how you open the door Blue." Sideswipe's rough cheery voice made Bluestreak jar his head against the door harder than he had intended and he whirled around, stuttering in an effort to come up with a reply. The tall red mech strode forward, staring at the door in mock anger.

"How dare you harm Bluestreak's head!" Dealing the door a savage kick he nodded sternly at the foe and turned around, grinning cheerfully at the younger mech. Mustering up a tired smile in return, Bluestreak muttered a tiny thank you and entered his passcode, the door hissing open.

Suppressing a shudder he walked into the room, once again meeting his berth. So engrossed was he in his berth, he didn't notice that Sideswipe had entered the room with him and was now seated comfortably on the floor.

"You know, berths are for sleeping on, not ogling." The red mech said, and Bluestreak found himself stuttering in shame. Turning serious Sideswipe stood up, grasping Bluestreak's shoulder. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Bluestreak couldn't help it. His mouth dropped open, his optics widening in surprise that out of all the Autobots on Earth, one of the least likely mechs had figured it out.

In one shot.

Nodding mutely Bluestreak flinched involuntarily, waiting for the scathing laughter and taunts to come.

Nothing came. Instead, Sideswipe let out a small noise and leaned forward, gently knocking his helm against Bluestreak's reassuringly. "I'll be back in a sec."

And with that, leaving the mute gunner standing in his room Sideswipe trotted out, coming back soon after towing a half-recharged, disgruntled Sunstreaker and a stack of odd thermal sheets Ratchet kept for when 'bots were frozen.

Bluestreak didn't even want to know where the red mech had gotten them, instead watching as Sideswipe laid them out on the floor, Sunstreaker glaring at him all the while until the blankets were set, the golden mech slumping to the floor and with a final glare returned to his recharging.

At Bluestreak's questioning look Sideswipe shrugged in answer. "He makes a comfortable pillow, what can I say."

"Frag you." Sunstreaker grumbled from his position on the floor.

"Aw, I love you too bro." Receiving nothing in return Sideswipe shrugged and guided the young mech to his berth, laying him down gently before taking his own place on the floor with his brother.

"Try to sleep Blue, I promise I'll wake you up if you dream."

Taking comfort in the knowledge that Sideswipe would keep his word, Bluestreak began activating his recharge program, settling down in his berth and waiting for his program to kick in.

But he had to know something first. Propping himself up he looked down at Sideswipe, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Sunstreaker was still curled up beside his brother, the golden mech looking strangely peaceful, given his normal personality.]

"Hey, Sideswipe?" Bluestreak asked tentatively, fighting the program just a little longer before he could allow himself to succumb to the much needed recharge.

"Mm."

"How'd you know? Why'd you help?"

Sideswipe was silent for a moment, and Bluestreak almost thought that he had activated his recharge program. But Sideswipe moved one great arm and draped it across his face. "Everyone has their fears Blue. There's nothing wrong with having them and there's definitely nothing wrong with getting help every once in a while." Pausing Sideswipe sat up, his optics casting a blue glow on Bluestreak's berth, and the gunner could see Sideswipe smile slightly before he lay back down.

"Now recharge, I won't until you do."

Nodding Bluestreak settled in his berth, letting out a tiny whuff of air as he took comfort in the knowledge that someone was with him. "Thank you, Sideswipe."

"No problem Blue. Anytime."

As Bluestreak's recharge program finally took hold, Bluestreak's optics shut off, and a tiny smile rested on his lips as he slept.

_You did it._

--

There wasn't much point to this, but I understand having fears that just seem so hard to overcome, and having a hard time doing it alone. This doesn't mean however I'll listen to Sideswipe and actually ask for help, that would be easy. ;

My reasoning for choosing the twins for this and not someone like Wheeljack or a friendlier Autobot was simply because I wanted to show that help can come from the most unlikely of sources, I guess.


End file.
